Love Hurts, So Does Deep Blue
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Pai gets beaten by Deep Blue and teleports to Earth. He meets Retasu at the park, and she takes him back to hers. Pai/Retasu
1. Chapter 1

**Jazz: I promise the chapters will be much longer then this one, this is just the default chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the story and name, Saba-chan came up with them**

* * *

On the Alien ship, Pai was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Kisshu and Taruto were watching him, terror in their eyes. Deep Blue was near them glaring.

He walked over to Pai, and kicked him in the side growling. Pai rolled a few times before coming to a stop. Blood was dripping down his face.

"GET OUT OF THIS SHIP PAI!!" Deep Blue screamed.

Taruto, and Kisshu flinched from the tone of his voice. The tall Alien stood up shakily, then glanced at Kisshu and Taruto before teleporting away.

* * *

Retasu was sat at the park, throwing bread for the ducks, smiling.

A shadow appeared behind her, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"R..Retasu..."

She slowly turned around, and gasped. Pai's shirt was ripped, and blood ran down his face, and his chest. He fell to his knees, and she quickly got up then got beside him.

"H-help me... please." Pai whispered, before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell forward. The green Mew caught him, then stood up.

"I'll save you Pai-san." She whispered then slung his arm over her shoulder before, standing up.

She slowly walked towards her home, half dragging Pai.

_Please Pai-san, don't die._


	2. Caught Already

**Love Hurts, So Does Deep Blue**

**Caught Already**

**Disclaimer:** Jazz-chan does not own anything, even this chapter as today I is doing it, Saba Butt. Saba-chan would be nicer...

* * *

_Deep Blue sat on his silver throne encrusted in red jewels. His ghostly palms rested on the sides as his jet black hair was intentionally covering his eyes. Pearly white fangs poked out from underneath his lips as he grinned sickly. He rose from his seat as the man before him fell to his knees and bowed his head. Deep Blue admired his loyalty, but it wasn't enough. He made his way to the window which spread across the room. He gazed at the inhabited planet in front of him as stars sparkled and white smoke floated around space. Pai was patient, he wasn't even tempted to look up._

_"Pai, I find it hard to believe your loyalty still lies here..."_

_Deep Blue did not move, he just kept his hands behind his back._

_"Kisshu and Taruto... they have failed me... they have not only learnt of Masaya Aoyama's power and gone in search of it but they have fallen in love..."_

_Pai concentrated on a tile on the floor. Deep within his eyes was a secret he longed to keep hidden away. It would put the mission in jeopardy and it would cause his planet pain and destruction._

_"You have failed me aswell, Pai."_

_Pai's ears poked up in interest as Deep Blue spun around. The hair was now removed from his eyes and it wasn't long before Pai dared to look up and see that they were bloodshot. Red unsteady lines made their way to the center of Deep Blue's aqua eyes as they burned with fury._

_"Your heart is not what it used to be, Pai... it used to be a blackhole but now you've made a home in it... I'm afraid you'll be sentenced to exile just like Kisshu."_

_Deep Blue lifted Pai up from the shirt as he groaned._

_"This isn't for your planet, Pai. This is personal."_

_Pai then experienced unexplainable pain and it was witnessed by Kisshu and Taruto. Deep Blue gave Pai one last blow before he left._

_"You have stooped lower than Kisshu! Get out! Now!"_

Pai shot up in a bundle of sweat as he hesitated. He found himself wrapped in a creamy duvet cover as he tossed it off. Everything was intact, except his shirt. He examined his surroundings. The room was themed with creatures of the ocean as he sighed in relief. He glanced to his left to spot his shirt resting on a wooden chair. He grabbed it only to find that it was no longer torn. He smiled as he pulled it on.

_Retasu..._

Retasu walked out of the supermarket with brown bags of groceries as she carefully made her way across the car park. She found herself at a nearby park once she had exited the premises of the market as she let down her luggage on a bench. She sat next to the bags as she closed her eyes. An alien in her bedroom isn't exactly what her parents will find pleasant, especially if he's still shirtless and in her bed. Retasu blushed.

_"Retasu... Retasu!"_

Retasu quickly searched for her pendant as she pulled it out. It was Ryou and he wasn't at all satisfied.

"Hai, Shirogane-san?"

_"Thank God, you're okay..."_

"What's the matter?"

_"I'm recieving signals from your bedroom, I think the aliens are there..."_

"O-Oh, really?"

There was a long pause as Retasu felt faint. She could feel her heart beating into her chest and her head suddenly began to throb. Ryou sighed.

_"Retasu... is there something you're not telling me?"_

Retasu bit her lip. She sighed. She couldn't lie to Ryou, not him.

"Hai, Shirogane-san... it's Pai-san, he's hurt and-"

_"He's the enemy Retasu... God... come to the cafe and we'll talk about it privately..."_

Retasu nodded even though he didn't have a visual of her as she sadly lifted her bags and walked calmly towards Cafe Mew Mew.

_Why did he have to come to me...? He hates me... so does Shirogane-san if I don't hurry..._


End file.
